


Jesus on Your Breath

by j_alfie



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: M/M, a cell block tango of sorts, joker has batsy issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex learns laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus on Your Breath

动乱发生时，莱克斯正试图读书。这在他的现状来说不怎么容易，考虑到他有一只手被手铐拴在腰后的皮带上。莱克斯最近对于扮演好好先生有些不耐烦，因为他快要在这待够了。在狱警叫他转过身去的时候，他被告知这个手铐只是个警示性的约束，虽然这更有点像公报私仇。有些人见不得他在这待得太舒服，尤其是曾有警校同学在国会大楼当班的那几个。

顶灯闪了几下之后变红，牢房的门在报警器的声音中打开，这画面似曾相识。蝙蝠侠和他还有什么好谈的，莱克斯想不出来。

红光照射下的铅字很刺眼，他眨了眨眼睛，翻到下一页，左手的手腕依然在背后耷拉着。在这种时候逃跑无疑是徒劳，几分钟之内他就会被抓回来，这一回两手都戴上手铐。

他的选择是对的，因为他很快听到了枪声。枪声还不算近，倒是足够把他周围那些被解放的邻居吓得闭上嘴缩回铁栏杆里。这使得莱克斯能够听到脚步声在接近，他听不出来了多少人，只知道其中有几个大概装配了不少武器，脚步重极了。

小丑的却轻不可闻。

那群人在不远处停了下来，而他一个人出现在莱克斯眼前，好像什么蹩脚的惊喜礼盒。那张煞白的脸从墙后冒出来的时候，莱克斯的注意力还集中在听觉上，所以吓了一跳。背后钻出冷汗，他必须想办法使自己别动。

莱克斯小心地维持着仪态，以便在这个正笑着走近他说“你好啊”的丑角面前表现得无动于衷。这整件事本就不要他做出什么多余反应，小丑应当是冲着他的旧情人来的，如果她没有不凑巧在几天前被沃勒的人调走的话。

几分钟，莱克斯安慰自己，即使是蝙蝠侠，也只能制造出几分钟的空当。

“我们得谈谈，斑比。”小丑丝毫没有受到他负隅顽抗态度的影响，步履轻盈来到莱克斯跟前，将他的书扫落在地，捧着他的头来回检视的行为则相当粗暴。小丑查看过了他的脖颈锁骨之后放开他，向后倾身坐到了莱克斯的床上。

“我应该认识你吗？”莱克斯重新抬起头。

“不不，不是关于我，和你。”拿枪的人快活地曲起双腿并拢脚跟，像个在表演空中跳跃的快乐小丑，“而且别装作你没好好调查过我好吗，这有点伤人。”

莱克斯没回答，他想起他搜集的那些档案里是怎么说小丑的。它们无一不叫莱克斯别惹他，现在看来他只能尽力而为。

“我想想，”小丑接着说，依旧兴致高昂，随着自己发音的节奏玩弄着枪尾的击锤，“你把国会炸上了天，把你们的好外星人吓跑了。紧接着他和蝙蝠侠打了一架，为拯救全人类而死，紧接着——那只蝙蝠就破坏了整个监狱系统来找你 _说说话_ ？”

小丑朝着莱克斯举起枪：“现在轮到我了。”他刻意放缓动作，引领人的视线跟随他的枪口一点点上移，最后落在准备多时的充满戏剧性的笑容上，完美的讽刺笑话。

“说吧。”

莱克斯喉头缩紧。他不会中招，他从刚才起就盯着小丑的眼睛呢，那唯一没在参与这场恐吓秀的纯真一角。

与传闻给予他的印象的不同，那双眼睛始终保持着冷静。小丑不是来这发疯的，他知道他在做什么，只是莱克斯，在这个特定情境中，知道更多。他恐怕踩在了那条连着大蝙蝠的脐带上，而这让小丑难受死了。他现在一定很想一枪打爆莱克斯哪都没印着蝙蝠标记的脑袋，他也确实可以这么做，他有枪，而莱克斯只有一只手有自由。

即便如此，小丑选择的——他真正能做的却仅仅是来回扳动击锤，噼啪，噼啪，为他苦涩的小曲子打节拍。莱克斯克制住手指敲击桌面的冲动，反而冲他笑了一下：“你可能会需要我用到两只手。”

他站起来走到小丑面前，伸展五指向他展示被缚的左手。那人耸了耸肩，拉过他的手腕开枪打断手铐，好像根本无需瞄准似的。如果他打偏了，子弹会打穿他们两个。只不过他没有。

金属撞击金属的余温尚未退去，莱克斯反手将小丑按在墙上，小臂压着喉管，同样不怎么用瞄准。莱克斯忽然明白为什么他走路不会发出响声，他太轻了，像一缕鬼魂。

小丑反应过来之后便不住地大笑，喉咙拍打着莱克斯的手臂，焦黑的眼眶由于抽气而血管暴突，让他看上去开始有点像人们所说的那样。他们说他是疯子、杀人犯、超级恶棍、无药可救的极端分子——同样的词也被用来形容莱克斯和他的大都会同乡超人。大众词汇实在匮乏至极，甚至难以彼此区分。莱克斯想吹个嘲笑的口哨，但他不能总是如愿。

「无论你做什么，无论你在哪，我都会盯着你。」莱克斯低声重复着蝙蝠侠的话，只要小丑能安静点，就能听到他想听到的。他甚至舔了一下小丑期待着烙印、由于狂笑而颤抖的颌角，得承认这完全是即兴为之。莱克斯舌尖发麻，尝到的既不是汗也不是粉底的味道。仿佛最初那些酸溶液就一直附着在小丑薄得像鼓皮的皮肤上，一遍遍地腐蚀、漂白，等着有人来尝尝。

他的舌头痛苦地摩擦着上颚，莱克斯放开小丑，向后退开几步。但是不，小丑显然不这么想，他跟着莱克斯的步子继续向他走去：“亲爱的，你这番话简直让我硬得发疼了，接下来我是不是该好好操你一通，像老蝙蝠做的那样？”

年轻囚犯的屁股碰到桌子，他坐下来，飞快地思考着后果，最终决定在这关口来一点白色谎言并无不妥。他出人意料地分开腿让小丑站得更近些，将他说话时手舞足蹈的身体安顿在自己两腿之间，而后揽过小丑的脖子接受他鲜红的吻，口红沾在莱克斯唇上就像化学灼烧。

“带我从这出去。”莱克斯舔湿嘴唇，将话语送入小丑口中。他看着小丑的眼睛，这一切几乎确凿无疑。他知道他在做什么，跟别人不一样，他一直清醒着，直到大腿内侧传来的剧痛致使他失去平衡跌倒在地。

子弹擦着莱克斯的皮肤掠过，空气中弥漫着布料和皮肉烧焦的气味。

小丑对着他的腿开了一枪，打偏了。

“下一次，我保证。”小丑压抑着笑声。

疼痛令莱克斯双眼昏花，他按住伤口，汗水顺着指缝钻进去，盐分劈开了他。他一动不动地躺在地上，等待红光重新变白，狱警冲进来将他的两手铐在一起。他们恨透他了，却还是要救他。想到这一点就让莱克斯忍不住发笑，他在担架上抽搐着大笑，直至有人将他绑起来堵上他的嘴。免得他撕开伤口或咬到舌头伤害自己，他想。

哈。

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 「化学灼烧」梗来自微博@小队今天还没上映吗


End file.
